


Surprise

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Mystrade [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Adorable, Adorable Mycroft, Boys In Love, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Kissing, Laughter, Love, M/M, Pizza, Wine
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: On n’est jamais sûr de rien avec Mycroft Holmes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oui, c'est parti pour être niais ce challenge, mais j'y peux rien, avec MorMor c'est angst, Johnlock est entre les deux, Mystarde... C'est mignon. Idk pourquoi.

Quand Mycroft proposait de passer du temps ensemble, Greg ne pouvait jamais être sûr de ce qui arriverait... Mycroft avait l’habitude de l’emmener dans des endroits trop luxueux.  
  
Alors quoi de plus étonnant de découvrit la télévision allumé, un livre ouvert, les pizzas dont Mycroft ne raffolait pas, toujours ce vin au lieu d'une bonne bière, mais... ça restait une simple soirée, _entre eux_.  
  
-...  
-Quoi, c’est mauvais ?  
  
Greg ria attendrit, ce n’était pas le genre de soirée de son compagnon... ! Adorable mais il se contenta d’embrasse Mycroft plutôt que le dire.  
  
-C'est parfait.


End file.
